


Thinking Out Loud (With the Lights Out)

by Sunkenshipper345



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oh no the Tardis lights aren''t working, Soemtimes the doctor talks to himself, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345
Summary: The lights are out. He has to fix them. Has a good long think. But, sometimes he forgets he's not alone...





	Thinking Out Loud (With the Lights Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Penser à voix haute (avec les lumières éteintes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749565) by [ElodieTheFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl), [Sunkenshipper345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunkenshipper345/pseuds/Sunkenshipper345)



"What do you mean, the lights aren't working?" Rose yelled from the darkness.

"Just what I said! That blast as we were escaping must have damaged the system. It shouldn't take long for me to fix it." There was the sound of the Doctor removing the floor grate and jumping down below the console.

"Exactly how long is "not long"? Your concept of time is a bit different than mine; for all I know it could be years." She groped around until she found the seat behind the controls and sat down, swinging her legs.

"Maybe a couple of hours? Some of these parts are half-melted, and quite a few of the framistibulators have frayed wires."

"Need a hand?" Rose asked, hoping to expedite the process.

"Actually, if could hand me those clamps, that would be incredibly helpful."

She picked them up and peered down the hole.

"Where are you? I can't tell, and heaven forbid if these should fall and mess up your perfect hair..."

"You think it's perfect?" He said suddenly, but then busied himself in making repairs, embarrassed at how eager he was to hear her approval. "Thank goodness for the darkness," he thought, not wanting to her to see him blushing.

"Uh.. yeah," she replied, confused, but blushing too.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Could you come down and hold these together?" He said, his voice rising out of the hole. 

"Wouldn't the clamps be better?" She replied, realizing she was still holding them.

"Oh! Yes, right the clamps..." He reached up and took them from her.

No, they weren't better. He would rather have her down there beside him. He so wanted to be close to her. Just to hear Rose talk made him giddy. And oh, how he wished to hold her, just be in a never ending embrace. He would do anything for Rose. The more he thought about her, the more he loved her. Rose Tyler. With her blond hair, and that smile that could drive him mad, and... he decided he should continue repairs, if he ever was going to finish it, though he was still absorbed in his thoughts.

"Doctor?"

Her voice broke his reverie.

"Hmm- what?."

"Um... do you need more clamps?

"Y-yeah. That would be great. Sorry, I was just... thinking."

"Out loud?"

What? Had he been saying all that while he thought it?

"Was I?" He asked, though it came out as more of a squeak.

"Yeah, you were sort of rambling about the clamps, and hugging, and you kept saying my name over and over..."

"Oh." He flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"And you know what?" She said, hopping down next to him.

"What?" He tugged awkwardly on his ear.

She gave him a peck on the lips.

"I think I can wait a few hours."


End file.
